Yuzuki the Saiyaness
by CaseySaiyan
Summary: Yuzuki Reiko is a teenaged Saiyan. She is currently living on Planet Vegeta. But soon she is sent to planet Namek for her powers have grown too strong for simple training assignments. In her universe time has been delayed there for so was the destruction of Planet Vegeta. When landing on Namek she suffers from severe head trauma making her forget everything including her mission.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Error

Well you guys I decided to start a new story! I'm really excited for this one. This will have a lot more action than my other story. I've been getting asked to add more action so I'm just deciding to write a new story.

Summary:

Yuzuki the Saiyaness:

Yuzuki Reiko is a teenaged saiyaness. She is currently living on Planet Vegeta. But soon she is sent to planet Namek for her powers grown too strong for the training assignments Frieza decides to give her the job of taking over Namek and getting the dragonballs that inhabit there. Little did they know that when she landed she suffered from severe head trauma.

The story begins with saiyan man getting an important message from Frieza about a new planet. He wants it only to get these things called Dragonballs. This story takes place after the fight between Vegeta and Goku and the tragic death of his friends. Also this is another universe so the destroying of Planet Vegeta was delayed. It will shortly be destroyed after Yuzuki's pod takes off.

Now that you have an idea on how this story is going to start enjoy reading you guys!

…

Chapter 1: Mission Error

A ship far off in the universe was headed towards a rather big red planet. As the ship approaches the planet a tiny space pod was sent off. Red piercing eyes watched the pod leave the planet's atmosphere. He smirked. A guy with green hair and blue skin spoke up "It seems that one will get away sir." He had his hands held behind his back in polite manor.

The one the green haired guy was talking about had a smirk on his face sensing the power inside "Leave it be Zarbon." His voice was light. He had horns coming out of the top of his head with a dark purple shade on the top of his head. He had slight dark red lips and his skin varied between purple and pink. His tail lightly swished back and forth amusedly. "Its power level is puny. There is no way that it will ever stand a chance against me anyways."

Zarbon glanced at his master and nodded. As two report man came in got on one knee and bowed their heads "Lord Frieza!" one spoke up "We will be approaching Planet Vegeta shortly."

Frieza chuckled to himself "Excellent." He seemed to have a very mischievous look on his face.

…

Planet Namek:

The pod began to approach a green and blue planet with smog that can be seen miles away. A red button began to flash a brighter red. The female Saiyan opened her eyes slowly as if she was in a deep sleep. She let out a disgusted sigh. "Hmph. Stupid thing- WHA-?!" her pod began to rumble while entering the atmosphere of the strange planet making the young saiyaness bounce around slightly in her pod "Damn thing! Out of all the pod's they gave me this piece of junk! Fly straight already!" she lightly banged her fist at the roof of the pod angrily. It began to shake more entering the planet. It crashed hard into its surface causing the piece of junk to dent in a bit. The rocks around it began to get larger the further the pod traveled down eventually the pod rolled causing the saiyaness inside to fall against the sensitive glass she let out a breath of frustration hitting it hard causing the glass to crack. The pod approached a sharp pointed rock it dug through the glass straight into her back causing a shock of pain through her spin being forced onto the rock she rolled quickly off the rock in pain blood coming from the gash she obtained from the sharp rock and with the rest of her strength she dug her legs through the capsule bottom dragging feet into the dirt stopping it as the rock that stabbed her went through the pod splitting it in half. She had one of her vibrant blue eyes closed slowly slipping out of the half of the pod she was in. She stumbled out of it falling to the ground coughing out air as her energy was quickly draining. She slowly pushed herself to get up on her hands and knees then paused. Then she continued getting up. She climbed out of the crater that was caused by her capsule. As soon as she got out she collapsed blacking out hearing whispers around her.

A tall green Namek stepped forward glaring down at the helpless saiyaness. One of the other Namekian's spoke from the ground "What is she? I've never seen anything like it…".

The tall Namek examined her cautiously he noticed her tail and slowly picked her up by it she had long black hair and a fit body. Her tail was a dark brown and she laid still. "I've read about these strange species. They're known as Saiyans." He was glaring at her and noticed the gash on her back and examined it closely. "She's not dead." He whispered to himself and looked down at her scratched up legs he placed his hands on them he was amazed "She still has movement in her legs as well. But…" his eyes fallowed to the back of her head and rubbed it slightly there. "I'm afraid she might have a loss of memory… due to how severe her wound is. " he glanced at two other Namekian's "You two. Take her to the village elder. He'll know what to do with her."

They nodded as one grabbed both her arms and another grabbed both her legs carrying her off into a Namekian village filled with the same people. Whispers were coming from all around like "Who is this stranger?","Why has she come here, what's wrong with her?", and another "She has a tail. How strange." They surrounded the two Namekian's carrying her following them all the way to the village elder.

They set her down on her stomach to not cause further injury to her wound. The village elder quickly walked to this strange girl they placed on his table. "What has happened to this pour child?" He looked up at the men who brought her in then looked at the girl examining her feeling for a pulse as he felt it his eyes wandered to wound on her back.

"What should we do Elder?" One of them asked questioningly.

The Elder was still examining her "Well…" his raspy voice came out as if he was trying to decide something. "We can't leave her like this… Get Dende."

One of the men nodded and left in a hurry getting Dende. He brought him back to the Elder. "What is it Elder? Something wrong?" the little Namekian tilted his head wondering what was going on.

The Elder escorted him to the girl. "See this Dende?" the Elder pointed to her wound. Dende slowly nodded leaning over and standing on tip toes to see it more clearly. "You think you can heal her?" The elder asked looking down at him.

Dende nodded and lightly placed his hands on the wound as a series of pulses stretched across her body. "Erm…. I managed to heal the wound but…. I think she has some head trauma. I'm afraid that's all I can do. Sorry." He took his hands off her. He could not fully heal the wound for it left a noticeable scar on her back.

She groaned lightly everyone gasped as she slowly sat up rubbing her head "Wh-What happened? I feel as though I've been hit by a meteor." She rubbed her back and winced slightly. "Hm?" she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She noticed that she was surrounded by a bunch of unfamiliar faces. She quickly got in a defensive state as everyone backed away. She growled more out of her being scared than mad "Who are you?!" she glared at all the strange creatures.

Dende slowly stepped forward "P-Please miss, w-we have no intention on hurting you." He looked her dead in the eyes. "May we ask what your name is?" he thought to himself *If she even remembers her name*.

She slowly put her arms down by her side her tail swaying back and forth her deadly glare softening a bit. She tried her best to think and closed her eyes *My name?* she wandered through her remaining memory and opened her eyes "Yuzuki Reiko."

…

Yuzuki Reiko has just ended up in an unfamiliar surrounding she is frightened but manages to hide it well. Her planet and all she knows has been forgotten. Frieza the ruthless planet capturer has destroyed Planet Vegeta and the rest of her race as that we know of.

Hope you all like the new story I'm writing! I'm going to work on this story for a while before I continue Dragonball Z Son Academy. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please review I desperately am awaiting what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

Here it is Chapter two! We left off with Yuzuki giving her name and also the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

Now in this chapter I'm going to skip a few days that way it gets straight to the point.

...

Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

Yuzuki was headed back to the village in which she was practically raised in. On her back she had a pole that wrested on both of her shoulders and two buckets at the ends of the pole filled with clean water. She was humming slightly when she heard someone calling her name. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" One of the little namekian's was calling her name. His expression said everything.

Yuzuki kneeled down to his height "What's the matter? What has happened?" She asked glaring down on him.

"Strange visitors have come to the village! Th-They keep asking questions about the dragonballs. I'm worried Yuzuki!" He looked up with a worried and scared look.

Yuzuki set down the pole that was holding the two buckets and threw the little namekian onto her back. She glared back at him "Hang on." She began sprinting wondering what was going on. He clutched her shoulders tightly hanging on. She could feel his shaking as she glanced back at him. *What is he so scared of* she thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at the village.

"You're driving my master's patients! Now tell us. Where in this village is the dragonball?!" Zarbon asked impatiently his arms crossed glaring at the elder.

The elder was holding Dende behind his back "For the last time! This village does not keep one of the dragonballs."

Zarbon went to speak but Frieza waved his hand to keep him quite. "Alright fine." He said grimly his tail lightly slapping against his chair. "So you may not have one. But..." he chuckled "Perhaps you'd like to share some information first."

"Elder! Elder!" The little Namek called as Yuzuki approached them slowing down her pace. "I got Yuzuki."

Yukuki's eyes were concentrated on Frieza. Her fists were clenched as Zarbon whispered to himself "Wh-Where did she come from? We didn't even pick her up on our scouters!"

Frieza looked at her "Hmmm... you look frankly familiar. Have we met?"

Yuzuki was glaring at the man. She felt anger and hatred. She's never felt something like this before. She kept her power from rising and she slowly unclenched her fists. "Not that I can recall. No." She tried saying as calmly as she could.

Frieza slowly took his gaze off her and got back to business. "Now. Information?" He smirked looking back at the elder.

The elder stiffened "We have no information to share with you."

Yuzuki glanced at the elder. She glared back at Frieza "You heard the elder! We have nothing to give. Your presence is not welcomed here. Now leave." The elder passed Dende over to her. Yuzuki protectively hid him behind her back.

The elder whispered to her "We must protect the little ones. They are very important." Yuzuki nodded.

Frieza spoke up "Quit you're whispering! I'm not leaving until I get the information I am wanting!" he glanced at the little namekian behind the elder. "Perhaps you need a little persuasion." He smirked lifting his hand and extending his pointer finger "Now I didn't want to have to do this but it's seems you left me no choice!" he fired a red thin beam straight into the chest of the little Namek. He let out a slight sound of pain as he fell over burnt to a crisp.

Yuzuki quickly shield Dende's eyes. "You didn't have to do that! He was just a child!" Yuzuki glared at Frieza with pure hatred showing in her eyes.

Frieza chuckled staring straight back into her eyes "My, my. What do we have here? It seems that I've set off a spark." He smirked. "Hm Dodoria?" Frieza glanced at a chubby man whose skin was bright pink. He had a bunch of little spikes at the top of his head.

Dodoria nodded then smirked taking off the little device off his ear. "Will do sir." He chuckled taking a step closer to Yuzuki, Dende, and the elder.

The elder quickly stepped in front of Dende and Yuzuki. Yuzuki looked at the elder who was clearly nervous. *What is he thinking? The old fool doesn't stand a chance against this pink tub of lard! What does he have planned?*Yuzuki started to become nervous just at the thought of it. She protectively still hid Dende behind her back and she whispered "Stay behind me." She glared back at the shaking little Namek and he nodded without hesitation.

Dodoria laughed "Get out of the way old timer! You're not worth my time!" he took is big hand and hit the elder across his cheek sending I'm flying.

"Elder!" Dende ran towards where the Elder was tossed.

"Dende wait come back here!" Yuzuki quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back behind her. "Damn it I told you to stay behind me!" Dende's eyes became watery as he slowly nodded.

Dodoria "Now don't make anything more difficult than they already are girl." He smirked then chuckled.

Yuzuki backed away pushing Dende back with her "Listen the elder was right. There is no dragonball here! And even if there was it'd be hidden! And neither I nor Dende would know where it is!" She glared at Dodoria than Frieza.

Frieza smirked "I think you're lying..." He then got an idea. "Even though you're not a namekian. You seem to know a thing or two about what I'm after."

Dodoria glanced back at Frieza then smirked. Yuzuki snapped "That's all I know!" Her heart felt heavy as if it was being gripped by an inescapable grasp. She got into a defensive position turning her body slightly to the side her fists clenched tightly. Dodoria grabbed her by the collar of her armor lifting her up off her feet. "Gah?! L-Let go!"

Dodoria pulled her close "Or what?! Pah your power level is puny compared to mine!" He threw her aside as if she were nothing and walked towards Dende.

"N-No! S-Stop!" Yuzuki stood up slowly when an outburst came out of no were.

"STOP IT!" You could hardly see the boy except for Yuzuki who could see his movements. He extends his fist hitting Dadoroa into a building them stopped shocked at himself.

"Dang it Gohan run!" A short bald man came shortly after Gohan and grabbed Dende then flew off. Gohan nodded and looked at Yuzuki telling her to follow as they both quickly flew off.

Frieza clenched his fits and raised his voice glaring at Dodoria who was slowly getting up "Well don't just stand there like an idiot! After them! Kill all but the girl and the namek!"

Dodoria nodded shaking his head clearing his vision and flew off after them. "You little brats are going to pay for that!" He was hot on they're trail.

The short bald man gave Dende to Gohan "Quickly go! I'll get him off our trail." He turned around after saying "close your eyes all of you." He put his finger on his forehead and shouted "FINAL FLASH!"

A bright flash of light went off and everyone could hear a yelp of pain "ARRRGGH!" Dodoria rubbed his eyes painfully.

"Okay let's go now!" They quickly flew off. Yuzuki glanced over her shoulder looking back at the village she shut her eyes than looked ahead.

(Btw I'm going to skip the fight between Vegeta and Dodoria only cause it has no importance.)

Gohan and the bald man stopped. Gohan looked at Dende "Think you can fly now?"

Dende slowly nodded "I think so." Gohan let go of him he hovered then smiled looking at Gohan then Yuzuki.

Gohan slowly turned looking at Yuzuki he noticed her tail and his eyes widened "Y-...You're a-a s-...saiyan!?"

The bald man turned and looked at Gohan then at Yuzuki whose dark brown tail was twitching slightly. "Wha-?!"

Yuzuki took notice to they're shocked faces. "A what?" She glared at the two.

Gohan was surprised at her confusion "Y-You know a Saiyan?" Dende looked at Gohan then at Yuzuki who still looked confused.

The bald man stepped in "Uh n-never mind j-just forget it." He looked around nervously then asked "What are you names?" he smiled slightly looking at them.

Dende looked at Yuzuki who slowly nodded. "I'm Dende!" he smiled. "Thank you so much for helping us!" he nodded gratefully.

Yuzuki was standing there her back slightly turned to them gazing around. The bald men tilted his head slightly "And what's yours?" he asked.

Yuzuki slowly turned her gaze back at him "Yuzuki." She mumbled. "The important question here is who are you?" she glared at both of the strangers.

The short bald one rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly "K-Krillin is the name and this is Gohan." He gestured to a boy who was the same height he was. He had black hair that was cut shortly and he bashfully nodded his head. "There's also Bulma but she's back at our hiding place." He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Speaking of which, we should probably stop by." Gohan nodded.

Dende looked at Yuzuki and tilted his head slightly. Gohan smiled at both of them "You two should come too! I mean after all you have no place to go. They're probably looking for you guys now."

"Tch fine." Yuzuki is not the one to seek help from others but for Dende's sake she agreed.

Krillin nodded "Okay than let's go!" they all flew off Yuzuki slowly following glaring back at the spot where they were attacked she crossed her arms then looked ahead. After a while they landed on a little island surrounded by many other islands. "Here we are…" Krillin heard a familiar voice coming from inside the cave.

"Krillin!? Gohan!? Is that you guys!?" It was a female's voice. Shortly following the voice a girl with blue hair and blue eyes in a yellow suite followed out of the cave "You guys have some nerve!" She raised her voice. Dende hid behind Yuzuki who was glaring at the girl that came out. "Who do you think you are!?" She questioned walking up to Krillin and Gohan. "Leaving a poor delicate flower like me in this place?! And alone too!" her hands were on her hips glaring down at Krillin.

Krillin backed away slowly "E-Easy Bulma… We weren't g-gone for that long." He glanced at Yuzuki and Dende "Plus we met some new people while we were looking around." He slightly pointed to Yuzuki and Dende.

"Hm?" Bulma's gaze looked at the both of them "Oh my…." She blinked looking at the both of them and then noticed Yuzuki's tail she quickly hid behind Krillin "Wha! Why does one of the have to be saiyan! Why did you guys bring her here!?"

Yuzuki clenched her fists "If I'm such a bad thing to be around I'll leave!" she outburst glaring at all three of them.

"No, no worries Yuzuki.." said Gohan "It's not that you're a bad person and all it's just…. We've dealt with Saiyan's before."

Yuzuki glared at Gohan "Im not this stupid 'Saiyan' thing you guys keep mentioning!" She turned her back to them a bit pissed off her arms crossed.

Bulma looked confused and whispered to Krillin "What's the deal? How does she not know she's a saiyan?"

Krillin shrugged "Im not sure, maybe Dende can help with that."

After things calmed down a bit they all headed inside the cave and inside the little house that was in it. Bulma opened the door to the bathroom showing Yuzuki "You can take a bath if you want to. I'll wash your armor and you can borrow some of my clothes if you want to." Yuzuki nodded slowly a bit distracted by the bathroom. Bulma smiled and closed the door.

Yuzuki ran the bath water to warm and took off her armor she glanced back in the mirror looking at her mid back. There lied the scar that she received when she crashed she rubbed it slightly then rubbed her head getting into the bath tub after throwing her armor outside the bathroom door. She sank into the water letting out a relieved sigh. "This feels nice." She smiled slightly.

Bulma knocked on the door "I've set a pair of clothes on the bed for when you're finished." She then picked up her armor throwing it into a washer and dryer. She then headed into the kitchen to where Dende, Gohan, and Krillin were. She began to cook as Krillin asked Dende questions he then got to the question they all have wanted to know "Yuzuki is a Saiyan right?"

Dende nodded "Yeah she is why?"

Krillin then looked confused and Gohan spoke up "How come she keeps denying it then?"

Dende rubbed the back of his head "Well you see, she crash landed here a while ago. During the crash something pierced her back causing terrible memory loss. She only knew her name. It was strange and surprising to all of us that she was able to walk and talk so perfectly for you see she was hit in the spinal area. I guess they're race is stronger than we thought."

Bulma looked at the bedroom door "I see, so that's why she doesn't know anything about the Saiyan race. Wow that must be horrible. Having everything you've ever known just completely vanish from your memory. Must be awful."

Yuzuki had her ear to the door "S-…..So it is true?" she didn't want to believe it she rubbed her aching head then dried off picking up the clothes. "What strange garments are these?" she grabbed the pair of shorts and slipped them on her, then grabbed the tank top and scowled putting it on. "It's so light compared to my armor." She slipped on the socks and shoes. She slowly came out of the room.

Bulma smiled "Wow! You look great Yuzuki."

Yuzuki grumbled "I feel so stupid. How can you stand wearing this?" she looked at Bulma.

Bulma shrugged "It's comfy. Oh right! I forgot to mention something! You guys are going to be so happy to hear this!" She looked excited.

Krillin and Gohan both did too and Gohan quickly spoke up "What c'mon tell us!"

Bulma giggled happily "Goku's coming to Namek!"

…

Frieza is on a mission for the Namekian dragonballs! Yuzuki and Dende have also seemed to meet some new friends along they're journey. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Yuzuki the Saiyaness!

Well there you have It the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long by the way been busy for finals. Anyways hope to get reviews soon! Im really excited to see your guys opinions.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Eldest Namek

Here it is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long you guys I've been really busy due to the holiday. Anyways I'm starting to get back on track so I hope you all are enjoying the story and please write reviews.

…

Chapter 3: Meeting the Eldest Namek

Gohan's eye's began to tear up "W-Wow you really mean it Bulma? D-Dad's coming?"

Yuzuki looked at Gohan than at Bulma who nodded. "That's right!"

Krillin threw a fist up in the air "All right! How great is this!"

Yuzuki and Dende looked confusedly at each other. Yuzuki only shrugged then as if a fifth sense she felt as if something was wrong. As that happened the room grew silent. Both Gohan and Krillin felt exactly what she did. Yuzuki headed out the door and outside of the cave looking at the sky "What is that?"

Krillin and Gohan followed after her. They both looked where she was looking. Krillin clenched his fists "S-Someone's being attacked… there are power levels vanishing left and right!"

Yuzuki's eyes widened then she grew an enraged look on her face clenching her fists tightly. Gohan looked at her feeling something inside he thought *She knows how to hold back her power? I-It's rising slowly as if she's still trying to hold back.* suddenly she calmed and stood up straight her fists still clenched tightly though. Gohan continued his thought *H-How can she control it so easily? As if it's not even bugging her?* he couldn't take is shocked look off her.

Dende slowly came out of the cave "Y-Yuzuki what's going on?" he wandered up to her.

Yuzuki didn't even look at him "Get back in the cave now Dende." Her voice was cold and dark as if she knew what was going on. Dende still stayed not leaving her side he clutched onto her leg. She let out a milled growl mostly out of frustration then shook her head.

Krillin "And I know exactly who it is….. Vegeta." His eyes narrowed angrily.

Bulma crossed her arms "He's such a monster! Beating up defenseless people!"

Yuzuki eyes widened suddenly at that name *V-Vegeta?* her eyes wandered to the ground *That name…. why is it so familiar to me?* she had a look of frustration then shook it off clearing her mind. "Now wait just a second!" she snapped. Krillin was caught by surprise at her sudden outburst and looked back at her confused. "We know nothing of where you all came from and yet you seem to know more than plenty about the dragonballs that inhabit this planet!" she glared Krillin straight into his eyes.

Dende nodded "Yeah, like are you here to help us? Are you here to save planet Namek? Please we need your help!"

"Pipe down Dende!" Yuzuki snapped at him glaring over at Dende then back at Krillin.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head "well…erm you see, some of our friends passed away and went to the next dimension during a big and great battle. So we need to collect the dragonballs to wish them back. So they can get back to planet Earth." Gohan nodded as Krillin finished.

Bulma "Plus if the wish is granted the Dragonballs on Earth will be revived as well."

Dende rubbed the back of his head "Oh… I know what we have to do then. Yuzuki and I have to take you to the eldest Namek. He can help us out I know it!" Dende had a depending/hopeful look on his face. "After all he's the father of all my people!"

Bulma "Huh? How can that be?"

Dende nodded "Well you see after the dramatic climate change he set off to repopulate. I'm his…" he paused for a few seconds "108 son."

Bulma thought for a while "But wait…. How could he do that if he was all alone out here?"

Dende and Yuzuki laughed slightly and Yuzuki held up a finger shaking her head "You mean you don't know? Dende's race comes from eggs."

Bulma blinked a few times "Oh I get so your eldest namek must be female am I right?"

Dende looked confused. "Female? Erm… no…. what's a female?" he asked puzzledly.

Yuzuki slapped her hand to her forehead. Bulma thought then spoke "You know like there's males and then there's females. Different genders."

Dende looked confused and Yuzuki butted in "Enough with this already! Look we'll take you to see the old geasard. Like Dende said he'll know what to do. But in order to keep out of Frieza and his men's scouters we'll have to keep our power levels very low got it?!" she said almost as if giving an order.

Krillin and Gohan both quickly nodded "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Yuzuki crossed her arms "hmph. Alright Dende lead the way." Dende nodded flying off slowly making sure to keep his power low. Yuzuki, Krillin followed.

Just when Gohan was about to follow Krillin stopped him "Why don't you stay here to protect Bulma this time. When im finished with the elder we'll come back for you alright?" Gohan sighed a nodded slowly. "Good…" Krillin waved and took off.

Bulma grunted frustratingly and headed back in the cave mumbling angrily to herself "They better not forget me!"

…

"Dende how long do you think we have till we reach the place?" Krillin asked flying behind him.

"Hmmm…." Dende thought for a moment "About five more hours."

Krillin's eyes widened *Five hours?! Man this guy sure lives far away.* he thought to himself then stopped sensing something. "Dende wait stop!" Dende and everyone else stopped looking at Krillin confused "I-It's Vegeta. I think he can sense us he's headed this way. Oh man we have to hide! C'mon!" he quickly directed everyone to a spot behind a boulder. "Now suppress your powers as much as you can!" They all did so.

Yuzuki pushed her way in front of Krillin and pushed both Krillin and Dende back behind her glaring up at the sky. "This Vegeta guy's power is amazing. If anything you guys don't stand a chance. If he finds us your toast." She spoke in a quite whisper. They sat there helplessly when suddenly they sensed him turn flying away. "Huh? What's the deal?" she asked herself.

Krillin peeked from around the boulder "H-He left…. B-but why?"

Yuzuki walked out from behind the boulder "Never mind that! Let's get a move on c'mon!" she snapped taking off. They all followed but after a while they stopped again.

"Wh-what is that?" Krillin was looking out into the distance where two strong power levels seem to be coming from "Man just when I thought we were getting away from them they turn out to be so close!"

Yuzuki paused sensing the two energies. She seemed almost disappointed. "Hmph it's nothing they're too distracted by their fight to be worrying about us." She flew off faster than usual them shortly following after.

After a while Dende pointed "There! I see it!" his eyes widened smiling big. Yuzuki looked as well and smirked slightly. They landed on a very tall rock formation with just one building on it almost filling up the howl surface of the rock. The door of the namek house slowly opened and a very tall and fit Namekian stepped out. "Hey! Nail! Am I glad to see you!" Dende smiled happily.

Nail nodded "It's good to see you are well Dende. Grand elder Guru has been expecting you and your friends for some time now. Follow me." He held his hands behind his back politely and turned walking back into the building as Dende, Yuzuki, and Krillin followed after him. "Up.." he muttered levitating upwards towards another room that hung higher than all the others. They both nodded and did the same.

Krillin's eyes widened seeing Guru *Oh man! Look at this guy!* he thought to himself a bit stunned.

Yuzuki became nervous for she has never met the old man, only heard of him. *Will he think of me differently like those people from earth have?* she slightly glared at Krillin when she reached the level she did not make eye contact with the elder namek.

Guru who was sitting in his chair like usual spoke "Welcome friends, I have been expecting you for some time now." He let out a horrid cough for a brief moment then caught up breathing normally after. "Thank you for taking care of Dende in this great time of need." He nodded "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness you have shown?" He asked as he slowly turned his head slightly towards Yuzuki who had distanced herself, holding on of her arms as if appearing nervous. He slowly turned his gaze back onto Krillin who stood there a bit dumb founded. The elder began to get angry then calmed himself "That cursed Frieza has been destroying my children. Just to collect the dragonballs." He coughed once more.

Krillin nodded "That's right."

Guru looked up "To posses such wisdom and power. But to Frieza they only symbolize greed." He paused letting out yet another horrid cough.

Krillin nodded again "And I'm afraid that soon Frieza and his men will be on their way coming for the dragonball that you hold keep! But I'll make sure they won't get past me you can count on that!" he shook his head slightly as he thought *Who am I kidding! They would rip me to pieces.* he clenched his fists.

Guru looked at him "So you too are looking for the dragonballs?" he questioned with a bit of hoarseness in his voice.

Krillin nodded ounce more "That's right sir. But we tend to use them for good! Not evil!" Krillin explained.

Guru thought of another question "If you are not from here… how do you know of the dragonballs?"

Krillin thought then spoke "Because we too have them on Earth." Krillin slightly smiled. Yuzuki watched the two of them talk back and forth again yet she still refused to make eye contact.

Guru was amazed "But how is that possible?"

Krillin began to explain the events that took place long ago. Telling him about king piccolo and his son piccolo Jr. Then he told him about Kami who lived there for many, many years.

"Ah yes I remember the boy. He had come from the dragon family. He possessed the power to create dragonballs. He was very smart for his age too." Guru still was amazed at how these events took place.

Krillin sighed "…But I'm sorry to say this but. Since he was there he was sent to another dimension but a ruthless killer named Vegeta."

Guru took a deep breath "Those Saiyan's are an evil group." Yuzuki's eyes widened slightly then she shut them tightly hearing this remark. Guru noticed her once more then he fixed his sentence "Most are at least."

Yuzuki rubbed her head and thought *How do I know which one I am? W-Was I bad? Or good?* she shook her head quickly *Why does it matter?! You shouldn't be caring none the less thinking about stupid things such as this!* she stiffened herself.

Guru continued "Still there are some things you still do not understand?" Krillin was baffled by his remark and was at a loss for words "Hmm come around about over here." He gestured with his hand to a spot next to his arm rest on the left side of him. Krillin slowly moved to where he gestured. Guru placed a hand on top of Krillin's head "Let me feel your past." He sensed the struggle between Kami and evil King Piccolo. He nodded then took his hand off "I got a good sense from you. Your heart is pure. And your courage is strong there for it is with great honor…" his hand reached up grabbing the one star ball which fit perfectly in the palm of his hand "That I give you this." He passed it over to Krillin who was a bit amazed.

"W-Wow thanks! I'll take good care of it I promise! Man I can't wait to get my hands on the rest of these! Then I can take care of Frieza."

Guru smiled "I just hope your words are as strong as your heart." He coughed ever so slightly "You have great power that is still yet to be awaken." Krillin looked slightly confused at his remark. "Allow me to waken it for you." He placed his hand back on Krillin's head. Yuzuki looked at them finally her head tilting ever so slightly as if seeming curious. Krillin's power began to rise as a blue aura surrounded him. The Guru took his hand off.

Krillin was amazed "W-Wow this is amazing! Hey I have a question… can you awaken anyone's power?" Krillin looked up at Guru hopefully.

Guru smiled and nodded "If they have it that is."

"Alright!" He glanced back at Yuzuki then back at Guru "Hey if you don't mind do you think I can have you do that for a friend of mine?"

Guru nodded "Just bring him to me and I will do the same to which I have done to you… and you?" Guru turned his gaze onto Yuzuki who was leaned up against the wall.

"Hm?" Yuzuki slowly turned her gaze on Guru and bowed her head looking down not making eye contact.

"You are different I see. Very lost and confused. A battle in your own mind rages on." It was as if he had been reading her mind the whole time. "You have suffered a great deal. I can tell by your loss of memory young one." Yuzuki was shocked that he knew so much her eyes widened hearing his words. "Do not worry, the time will come when you eventually gain your memories that have been long forgotten back." He smiled

Yuzuki finally looked up at him and nodded "….Th-Thank you." She hesitantly said. Guru nodded.

Krillin jumped in at the time "Now we better go get Gohan!" Krillin smiled at Yuzuki who slowly nodded.

Yuzuki looked at Dende "You stay here alright?"

Dende looked a bit hurt "But I wanna go with you!"

Yuzuki snapped "You stay here alright!" She glared him down and Dende with a sad look looked down

and slowly nodded. "Good." She patted him on the head and grabbed nail by the ear pulling his ear close to her mouth and with a deadly sounding voice she said "I swear if anything happens to him I'll rip your throat out got it?" Nail quickly nodded and she let go. Guru smiled and laughed to himself. She then turned leaving with Krillin.

…

Turns out Yuzuki has a soft spot for Dende. Krillin had his true power which had lain dormant for a while awaken! Read to find out what happens next!

Well there you have it chapter 3, I know it must seem pretty boring but I'm really just trying to get to the exciting parts so in the next chapter we are going to start after Gohan gets his true power awakened. Anyways thanks for reading you guys and I would really appreciate some reviews thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Vegeta

Here we are chapter 4. Last time we left off Krillin got his big power boost. In this chapter Yuzuki will finally be introduced to both Vegeta and Zarbon.

Sorry it's been taking so long for the chapters you guys… I've been watching the series again so I can re-familiarize myself. Also I have been busy with Finals but after next week things should start to speed up hopefully!

Please start writing reviews I really need them thank you! And those who have been writing them thank you so much Im glad you all are enjoying the story!

…

Chapter 4: Meeting Vegeta

Krillin looked over at Yuzuki who seemed quite disappointed. As they continued flying interrupted her thoughts "You must really care for Dende to have yelled at him like that."

Yuzuki stayed silent for a bit then spoke. "…When I woke up after the damage I took from my crash landing Dende was the first face I saw when my vision cleared. The elder explained that he had helped heal my injuries. For that I was grateful… after a while I began to help the villagers with their crops, and chores. Dende would always keep an eye on me for it was his 'job' the elder gave him. He's like…. my little brother."

Krillin then saw something he thought he'd never see. A slight smile appeared on her face. "I see… you really aren't bad are you?"

Yuzuki's smile faded. "I wouldn't go that far. I know I've killed before. For what I've heard about my race in just this very short time. It wouldn't surprise me if I have killed." She looked as if she was disgusted with herself then her look darkened and she flew off faster *Pah! Why should I be explaining myself to this pathetic life form!? He doesn't know anything!*

"H-Hey wait up!" Krillin quickly followed after her unaware that they were being followed.

…

After a while Krillin and Yuzuki landed in front of the cave which Bulma was waiting impatiently. Yuzuki had her hands on her hips looking around "Hurry up and get your friend so we can get this thing done and over with already!" Krillin jumped slightly at her tone of voice and quickly headed inside the cave. Yuzuki glared back over her shoulder. "Hmph… he's here. And so is that green haired guy.. Zarbon I believe."

Krillin had said everything about Guru to Bulma. And Bulma had explained everything to Krillin about Gohan finding another dragon ball. Bulma looked up seeing a faint glowing "ah that must be him now!"

Krillin paused then looked over at Yuzuki who crossed had her arms crossed and a very irritated look on her face. Krillin sensed the power "Th-That's not Gohan Bulma! I-It's.."

Vegeta who had a smug smirked on his face landed directly in front of Bulma and Krillin. "I thought I sensed a couple of Earthlings here.."

Krillin and Bulma's eyes were widened with shock. Yuzuki opened her eyes seeing Vegeta thinking *This is the guy they've been freaking out about?*

"Hm?" Vegeta slowly turned his gaze onto Yuzuki "Wha-?!" the first thing he noticed was the powerful dark brown tail that was attached to her swaying left and right. "Th-that…" he turned his attention to her "You! Who the hell are you!?" he snapped.

Yuzuki turned to him slowly with an annoyed glare "You don't need to know that. " She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta glare darkened on her "How the hell can YOU be a Saiyan?! A-And a f-female one too?!" He appeared in front of her. "I demand an answer now!"

Yuzuki wasn't even caught by surprise "Hmph maybe if you learned manors I would tell-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked up in the sky as shortly after Zarbon landed causing dust to fly everywhere. "D-Damn… they found me…"

Vegeta looked at her with a questioning look *what does she mean "Found her?" I'm the one he's after! Stupid girl!* "Ah well if it isn't Zarbon." He chuckled stepping away from Yuzuki.

Zarbon had his fists clenched and his teeth clamped together his focus was on Vegeta for only a short while then he stopped he's glance turning to Yuzuki "Y-You!" He smirked happily his anger completely vanishing "Lord Frieza has been looking for you ever since our last meeting."

Yuzuki's anger flashed for a moment remembering. Her power rose but only for a short while as she quickly regained her focus. "Hmph… you think that even AFTER you capture me I'll tell you about the dragonballs?" she laughed. Vegeta's glare was switching back and forth between the two. "You're sadly mistaken. I don't care what you have planned. Without me you won't be able to make your masters stupid wish."

Zarbon's anger slowly returned to him "You little brat-"

Vegeta interrupted him "Enough talking! Zarbon your fight is with me! And me only!" Vegeta was glaring at him.

Zarbon's attention turned back to him "Fine once I'm finished with you I'll be taking that girl." Zarbon glanced at Yuzuki for a brief second then his glare turned back onto Vegeta.

A smirked appeared on Vegeta's face "You'll have to defeat me first… why don't you go ahead and transform into that hideous second form of yours so I can finish you off already." He chuckled.

Zarbon's anger was flourished as he charged at Vegeta enraged. He swung his leg around aimed for Vegeta's head. Vegeta ducked with a smirk on his face and flew up in the air Zarbon following after him. Vegeta extended his arm, his hand in a fist aiming for Zarbon's cheek as he quickly dodged by appearing above Vegeta holding his fists together hitting Vegeta down towards the ground shooting a blue ki blast shortly after him. Vegeta stopped himself just in time to charge his on purple ki blast knocking it out of the way.

Krillin was looking back and forth between the two. "If anything now is our chance to escape.." Bulma was about to interrupt but instead Krillin grabbed her by the wrist and started to fly off. Yuzuki only stood in her same place as she shook her head.

Vegeta's eyes followed towards the fleeing earthlings "Hmph where do you think YOUR going?!" he charged as many blasts as he could sending them in front of them to stop them in they're tracks. It had worked for Krillin stopped quickly.

Zarbon quickly caught Vegeta's attention again "Lights out Vegeta!" Zarbon smirked extending his fist combined with a ki blast at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta quickly dogged going to the side of Zarbon holding his foot up nailing the flat part of his boot right onto Zarbon's face sending him backwards. Zarbon regained his consciousness landing on the ground Vegeta shortly landing after him. There was a long pause for Zarbon was remembering what Frieza had told him. He clenched his fist and charged back at Vegeta kicking upwards. Vegeta again had quickly dodged with a smirk on his face "This is too easy." Vegeta slowly flew upwards.

Zarbon smirked as his power began to rise his muscles bulged and grew slight bumps all over is visible skin. His face turned into an alligator/lizard like head. The smirk still on his face he chuckled and flew up towards Vegeta. As Zarbon did, Vegeta threw many ki blasts at him Zarbon dodging everyone. Vegeta landed on the ground with a smirk as Zarbon charged at him with a powerful punch. Vegeta dodged by quickly getting in a push up position. Zarbon drew back his leg and arm as he swung down at Vegeta. Vegeta dug his fingers through the dirt and quickly pushed himself up out of the way and flew back a little Zarbon followed quickly after Vegeta chuckled and unclenched his hand sending dirt flying into Zarbon's eyes Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind him he drew his arm back and punched Zarbon straight in the back breaking his armor shards of it flying everywhere as he released a ki blast in the same hand that had bunched Zarbon. Zarbon quickly backed away having a hand to his back he growled angrily as Vegeta appeared behind him putting his hands together and hitting him down to the ground at a body of water shortly after Vegeta sent many ki blasts his way Zarbon charged out of the water and flew out of his rang powering up a blue ki around him he flew a little ways away Vegeta charged his ki and followed after him quickly both sending fists at each other before they parted and landed on the ground. "Give it up already Vegeta!" Zarbon growled.

Vegeta chuckled "IT would be wise of you to leave before I finish you off." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

Zarbon laughed "You?! Pah! Did you forget how easily I defeated you last time?!"

Vegeta chuckled once more "You might think it's that simple, but you underestimate the power of a saiyan." That sentence caught Yuzuki's attention she glanced at Vegeta as Zarbon growled angrily. "So any last requests, Zarbon? You might want to say them now, or forever hold your peace." Zarbon stayed quite "Well than if you have no requests I might as well finish you off!" Vegeta charged at him punching Zarbon deeply in the gut.

Zarbon's eyes widen as he coughed up spit due to the powerful blow to his stomach "I-I w-was only c-carrying out F-Frieza's o-orders…. J-just give me th-the dragonball a-and i-I'll-"

Vegeta's patients grew thin as he interrupted "Pah! Don't even try Zarbon when you know I can already beat you!"

Zarbon's body shook "W-Wait V-Vegeta…. M-maybe w-we can join forces to take on F-Frieza –"

Vegeta interrupted again "Oh shut up!" He released a strong blast sending his body into the water. He smirked and chuckled. "There… now that that's over…." His glare turned to Krillin who was holding the Dragonball protectively. Then he's eyes went to Yuzuki. "You…."

"Hm?" Yuzuki was spaced out looking at the sky she slowly turned her gaze onto Vegeta. "What? Oh I guess you want information about the dragonballs too don't you? Pah! Forget it."

Vegeta growled a bit "I want to know who the hell you are!" He snapped at her. "And what business does Frieza want with you?!"

"It doesn't matter." Yuzuki shook off his question with ease. "Obviously I'm not going to tell you so why don't you just butt out of my business!" She sharply glared at him.

Vegeta chuckled "Bah! Whatever. Now then, back to my original business." His attention went back on to Krillin and the dragonball. "If you don't want things to get messy I suggest you hand that over."

Krillin held it tightly "There is no way I'm giving you this ball!"

Vegeta smirked "Oh than perhaps I should dispose of you and your shaking friend quickly." He chuckled.

Krillin's heart pounded nervously as he observed the situation "Y-You leave Bulma out of this." He noticed how Vegeta didn't mention anything about Yuzuki he shook it off trying to protect both Bulma and the dragonball.

Vegeta glared at him "What's it going to be?"

Krillin "F-Fine! ..You w-win." He handed the dragonball to him .

"Good choice.." Vegeta chuckled taking the dragonball "Finally! Immortality is mine! That last dragonball!" He laughed his devilish laugh and took off little did he know that Gohan was headed back with the one he had hidden.

…

Well there you have it ^^ again sorry it took so long you guys really sorry. Hope you all like it!


	5. Chapter 5: Landing Of the Ginyu Force

Alright here we are chapter 5 of Yuzuki the Saiyaness! I know it's been a while but I've been having to re-watch the series so please don't be mad TT^TT I'm trying my best okay?

Alright so in this chapter I'm skipping to where the Ginyu Force arrives at Namek. So that means that Vegeta is still looking for the 4 star Namekian dragonball which is in Bulma's care. And Gohan and Krillin are on their way to the grand elder. Now that you guys aren't hopefully too lost read forth and enjoy!

…

Chapter 5: Landing Of the Ginyu Force

Krillin continued flying and glanced over at Gohan "Keep it up Gohan, we're almost there. I can feel it." Gohan nodded.

Yuzuki glanced at the both of them and shook her head slightly flying ahead of them. She then lifted her gaze seeing the tall familiar building. "There it is.." she sighed as if relieved to find it. She suddenly stopped quickly sensing a power behind them. She glanced over her shoulder as Gohan and Krillin stopped. "You sense him too?"

Krillin wondered what she was talking about then suddenly picked up a familiar energy "I-It's Vegeta!"

Gohan looked at Krillin with shocked, wide eyes as he began to tremble. "Wh-What are we going t-to do?"

Krillin clenched his fists slowly taking off the backpack he had been carrying the whole trip "I-I'll stay behind and distract Vegeta."

Yuzuki glared over at him "You're a fool! You think you can keep him busy very long?!" She exclaimed. "He is way stronger than you. Sure the kid and I stand a chance but not you!"

Krillin spoke up "Look I know I'm not much but Gohan needs to get to the tower! You can lead him from here Yuzuki! …plus Dende would kill me if you weren't there and I was. So just go now before he reaches us!"

"Grr…." Yuzuki grabbed Gohan by the arm hating the fact how she had to follow orders from a pipsqueak "You heard him now let's go!" She flew off fast with Gohan.

As soon as they took off Vegeta rushed past Krillin stopping a couple feet away from him a dragonball in hand. Krillin caught by surprise covered his face then uncovered it turning around "H-How did you find us all the way out here Vegeta?" Krillin asked. He tried his best not to tremble before the strong saiyan warrior in front of him.

"It was simple really…. But then again why should I explain myself to a pitiful life form like you?" He chuckled amused with himself. "Now…" his voice grumbled deeply within as his glare darkened upon Krillin. "Hand over the dragonball."

"I… Don't have it." Krillin glared back his insides nervously twisting inside him as he glared Vegeta in the eye.

Meanwhile in the home of Guru the eldest namek Yuzuki had arrived safely with Gohan. "Y-Yuzuki you're alright!" Dende hugged her leg happy to see her again.

Yuzuki rolled her eyes trying to hide the faint smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah kid. C'mon let go your embarrassing me." She aggravatingly shook her leg slightly that he was clinging on then let go.

Gohan carefully approached Guru "So c-can you really do the thing my friend Krillin told me about? If so can you please do it sir?" he asked carefully.

Guru smiled softly "Why of course child." He placed his massive hand on Gohan's head as massive light appeared around him.

(Now back to Vegeta and Krillin)

Vegeta chuckled and balanced himself in the air moving towards Krillin, when suddenly he stopped turning around glaring at the massive cliff which had Guru's house on top of it. "Wh-What was that?" His gaze followed up the tall cliff to the building on top of it "If I'm correct it came from the island over there. Right Krillin?" he said coldly. Krillin's eyes widened shocked a sweat drop trickled down his cheek. "Is that where you've hidden the dragonball?" Vegeta smirked glancing over his shoulder at Krillin.

"N-No you're wrong!" But Vegeta didn't bother to listen he quickly took off rushing towards the building. "No stop!" Krillin flied off hurrying after him.

(aaaand back to Gohan and Yuzuki xD)

Guru let out a mild cough "I can sense a great power within you, one far more powerful than I have felt."

Gohan's eyes were full of anticipation "Okay sir but please hurry! You see Vegeta is on his way!"

Yuzuki glared out a slight window that was formed into the building. "Grr… how did he manage to catch up so fast?!" She glared at Gohan than Guru than Dende and Nail. She clenched her fists in anger. *I-I can't possibly be thinking-* her thought was broken off as she suddenly became distracted seeing Vegeta land through the window.

Vegeta looked at the peculiar building "Well this seems familiar."

Krillin landed shortly after him "No wait stop- huh?" He noticed suddenly Nail stepping out of the building.

Nail glared at the saiyan and said very calmly "Leave now. Go home."

Vegeta chuckled with a smirk on his face "I don't think so."

The two of them glared at each other meanwhile inside Gohan's legs began to shake as his power continued to rise; his eyes were widened with amazement. Guru slowly stopped and took his hand off taking deep breaths. The blue light surrounding Gohan slowly faded letting out an outburst of energy.

"Huh?!" Vegeta's eyes quickly flashed towards the building as did Krillin's and Nail's. "I knew it… that little brat was inside the house… Bring me that damn dragonball!" he yelled furiously. "You hear me?! Come out of there!" Gohan slowly stepped out and Vegeta chuckled then paused as Yuzuki came out. His smirk slowly faded looking at her *She's here too.* he thought. Yuzuki glared at him then at Krillin and back at him. Vegeta's attention was then back at Gohan sensing a strong ki coming from him "What the?!" His eyes scanned over Gohan amazed. He quickly shook it off getting back to business "Alright you little brat listen up, I want that damn dragonball now." He suddenly paused then broke out into and uncontrollable laughter "Y-YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SURPASS ME!?" He laughed completely amused. "You've got another thing coming kid!"

Gohan paused then clenched his fists "Grr I.." he suddenly stopped as Nail stepped past him. Yuzuki glared over at the namek with curiosity.

"You too." Vegeta smirked glaring at the Namek.

Meanwhile back inside Guru let out an exhausted cough "D-..Dende." he said hoarsely.

"Y-Yes master Guru?" Dende looked up at Guru with eyes full of worry.

"I sense a strong power headed for our planet." Guru replied still panting slightly due to the recent power up he gave Gohan.

"I-Is it friendly?" Dende asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Guru replied once again this time sounding almost frustrated.

Dende nodded "Alright hold on!" He quickly rushed outside "Yuzuki!" He rushed over to her looking up at her. "L-Listen up m-mister Guru said that there was strong forced coming straight at us!"

"Hm?" Yuzuki glared down at him "Strong force?"

"Huh? G-Guru? Who's this Guru guy?" Vegeta whispered to himself.

"It's probably Goku!" Krillin said with a big grin on his face "I told you he would come and help us!"

"What?! I-It can't be!" Vegeta looked up slightly shocked.

Gohan looked up as well "I-Is it really dad? Oh please let it be him!"

"Wh-What it's Kakarot?!" Vegeta was even more shocked.

"What the Kakarot?" Yuzuki whispered to herself looking at Vegeta stupidly making an irritated facial expression *Is this guy stupid or something? Krillin clearly said Goku not Kakarot!*

"W-Wait… That's n-not Kakarot." Vegeta said still looking up. "Not even close to Kakarot!" Vegeta took his gaze off the sky "It has to be the Ginyu Force." He said coldly. "Grrrr.." He quickly rushed towards Gohan grabbing him and picking him up by his shirt. "Now listen you little runt you better hand over the dragonball now! Or I'll pound you into the ground!"

Yuzuki glared over at Vegeta. *Ginyu Force?" she thought to herself *Wh-Why does that sound so familiar?!* "grr.." she placed a hand on her head her eyes shut tightly *Why can't I remember anything!?*

Vegeta glanced at her *What's with her? Why is she acting so strange?! Let alone she doesn't know anything about her race at all!* he shook away his thought's then went back to concentrating on Gohan.

"B-But I don't have a d-dragonball!" Gohan tried his best to get out.

"This is your last chance! Or else no more Mr. Nice Guy! I mean it I'll crush you like a grape!" Vegeta's eyes darken as her grew even more impatient.

"Pah!" Yuzuki couldn't help but let out a pitiful laugh. "As if… Vegetable or whatever your name is, I don't care. But let me just say. You'll have to go through me before you get to anyone else." She glared at Vegeta seriously. "Now put him down."

Vegeta glared at her and let go of Gohan angrily "You fools don't get it do you!? I'm only going to say this once so better listen up! Frieza has sent for his special force of five men each as strong as I don't you whelps get it?! All of us combined don't stand a chance against them! But however we still have one chance!" He clenched his fist holding it up towards his chin "But in order for it to work you have to hand me over that last dragonball! Right now!"

Nail spoke up still looking up at the sky "he's right… whatever we have to do we have to act fast and do it now.. I too can sense the evil that is headed our way."

"There you heard him!" Vegeta spoke once again "So hand over the dragonball and make me immortal!"

"Whoa wait! Why would we make you immortal!? You're evil and have tried killing us before!" Krillin outburst. "If anything we should make Gohan immortal!"

"That little pipsqueak?! Pah! He doesn't stand a chance?!" Yuzuki glanced at the both of them watching them bicker back and forth. "Like I said the only chance for us to survive is to make me immortal!"

"W-What about Yuzuki?" Dende spoke up.

"Wh-What?!" Vegeta glared back at the Namekian then at Yuzuki whose eyes were wide with shock then he glared back at Dende. "What makes you think she stands a chance!? Her power level is pathetic!" Vegeta spat.

"That's only because she's holding back! I've seen her true-" Dende's mouth was suddenly covered by Yuzuki's hand picking him up her hand clamped over his mouth.

"He has no idea what he's talking about! I think the extinction of his race is starting to make him a little wacked!" Yuzuki spoke a bit nervously as Dende tried to squirm out of her grasp muffled words slipping from his mouth. "Grr quite Dende." She only tightened her grip.

Vegeta scanned over Yuzuki examining her once again "What exactly are you hiding saiyan?"

"N-Nothing! Like I said the boy is delirious!" Yuzuki snapped "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Bah! Whatever.. anyways the only way to win is by making me immortal!" Vegeta spoke once again getting back on track of things. "I promise I won't hurt you or your friends! It's the only way!"

"I-I can't do it! Th-that will mean all this searching will be in vain!" Krillin said with clenched fists.

"But you would still have two more wishes remaining.." Nail said as he blinked blankly. Their attention went onto him "didn't you know that the Namekian dragonballs can grant three wishes? "

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked looking up at Nail.

"N….Not just one?" Krillin said as if it was difficult to believe.

"grrrr no time to lose!" Vegeta grabbed Krillin by his shirt "Freiza's men are almost here, so give me that dragon ball right away!" Vegeta shook him impatiently.

Krillin quickly grabbed his arm pulling it off his shirt "You don't give the orders here Vegeta! Nail are you absolutely sure these dragonballs grant three whishes?" Nail nodded. "grrr put me down!" Vegeta set him on his feet. "I'm not saying I'm willing to do it but let's just get the ball in case. Follow me." Krillin flew off followed by Vegeta than Gohan than Yuzuki. A little while after five capsules landed near the beaten ship of Frieza's.

Vegeta sensed the powers and glared over at Krillin "Hey Krillin! There's not much time so you're in right!?"

Krillin glared over at him then looked away *I wish I knew!*

Bulma sat there scanning threw a magazine as the four star ball sat there tied to her leg when suddenly she was pulled out of her chair. "Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Krillin had hold of the dragonball as he untied it quickly "No time to explain, there got it!"

Vegeta came up "Alright now hurry let's go!" Both him and Krillin flew off Yuzuki and Gohan following.

"Hey wait where do you think you guys are going?! Hey don't leave me here! THIS CAVE IS DRIVING ME NUTS!" She yelled after them then crossed her arms walking back to the cave then paused. "W-was that Vegeta?"

Yuzuki sped up sensing the dragonballs which Vegeta held to himself. Vegeta slowly looked over at her. Yuzuki glared over at him then quickly looked away with an irritated expression. Vegeta smirked a bit then wondered something. He thought back to that mingle of theirs and remembered what the little Namekian had said. *Holding back huh?* he looked over at her once again *How much exactly is she holding back?* "C'mon follow me!" He sped up faster as did the rest following after him. Shortly after Vegeta landed. "Over here!" He rushed towards his stash of dragonballs. Then turned, looking over at them. They only stood there. "What's gotten into you guys! " Krillin held the ball closer. "Why you!" Yuzuki shortly landed observing the conversation not saying a word.

"If you thought we were going to give you this dragonball you're crazy!" Krillin said holding it closer.

"Gah! Enough of this! Hand that ball over chrome dome! Now!" Vegeta walked towards him. Krillin shook his head "Grr give it to me you stupid fool!" as Vegeta rose his hand about to hit Krillin a purple guy, almost identical to Frieza, landed in front of the dragonballs Vegeta had collected. Following after him a short, chubby, four eyed, green guy, and after him landed a red skinned colored guy with long white hair, and after him a tall muscular guy normal skin color with orange hair, and the last guy to land was taller than the rest and had just as much muscle with blue skin.

Krillin and Gohan both took a step back in fear. Yuzuki only stood there her arms crossed examining the bunch.

The purple guy spoke first with a smirk on his face "Hello Vegeta… it's been a long time." All of them chuckled.

Vegeta paused for a moment in anger then calmed down a little "Well now, if it isn't the Ginyu Force."

They all chuckled once again then paused eyeballing Yuzuki. The red guy slightly pointed hand whispered to the purple guy "Ey' boss ain't that the girl Frieza wanted us to find as well as the dragonballs?" he had what seemed to be an Australian accent.

…

(Back to when the Ginyu Force landed)

Frieza sitting in his hovered chair as usual sat in front of the Ginyu force impatiently as he waited for them to finish their ridiculous introduction.

"Recoome!" The man with the orange hair and peach colored skin yelled strongly.

"Burter" The blue lizard looking guy shouted.

"Jeice" The red skinned guy with white locks yelled.

"Guldo" the fore eyed, short, green guy shouted.

"And now the leader of the mighty Ginyu Force… Captain Ginyu!" The purple with black horns shouted.

Frieza sighed heavily a bit embarrassed. "Great now that you've introduced yourselves can we get back to business." He snapped.

"Yes sir!" They all said standing up straight.

"Good, now then…. I am seeking something called Dragonballs, so I can get granted immortality. Now the issue is that little stuck up prince Vegeta stole the ones I already had!" His tail slapped firmly against his chair. "And now I need to get them back. That's where you guys come in. I want you to bring both him and the dragonballs to me!" They all nodded then waited to be dismissed. "Oh.." They paused. "One more thing… a girl had escaped with a Namekian brat. They might have information. I want you to bring them to me alive as well."

"Yes sir!" They all said flying away.

…

(Present)

"Yeah I believe so.." Ginyu said still looking over at her. "Wow she's actually attractive yet she's been living with these Namekian things? Hmmm wonder how she got here. You!" He yelled pointing at Yuzuki.

"Hm? Me? What the hell?" She said to herself and glanced at the others who only shrugged.

"Yes you! Where is the little namek that was with you!?" Jeice yelled due to the distance between them.

*hmmm that Frieza guy must have sent these goons after me now. Hmph it will be easy to trick these fools.* she smirked then laughed "HA! Please! As if I would travel with a useless namek!" she yelled "I am not familiar with this namek you speak of!" Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin looked at her then at the Ginyu Force.

Ginyu looked puzzled and crossed his arms then rubbed the back of his head then got an idea. "Hmm I don't recall Frieza telling us to keep that little brat alive only the girl who traveled with him."

"But sir-" Jeice was about to protest then realized what he was doing. "Ah yes.. what do you wreckin' we do with him once we find him?" Yuzuki stiffened.

Ginyu smirked "Maybe touchier him.. slowly burn his body to a crisp-" He didn't get to finish his words for Yuzuki blurted out in an outrage, just like he planned.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU HEAR ME! HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS DAMNIT!" She quickly covered her mouth realizing she was tricked at her own game. "Grr…" She looked at Krillin then Gohan. "Listen…" she whispered. Vegeta looked over at her as did Gohan and Krillin. "They are obviously after me… so I'll give myself up-"

"What!? Are you stupid or something?!" Vegeta interrupted her then realized what he had done he tried his best to cover up what he said "If you give yourself up we will even have a lesser chance of beating them!"

Ginyu spoke up then "It's either you come peacefully girl… or we take you by force."

…

Now that Yuzuki has just given herself up what will happen next? Will she be over taken and brought to the terrible Frieza or will her hidden power finally be shown? Find out next on Yuzuki the Saiyaness!

Well there you all have the end of Chapter 5 I hope you all enjoyed it and please keep up with the reviews thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Decision Time

Alright here we go finally with chapter 6! Okay I hope you all can forgive me for the big delay, starting to work on specials for Yuzuki, characterXcharacter, and all that. Also been RPing lately so I have been very busy plus if add up all the studying I have to it's just… blech -.-

Anyways last chapter we left off with the "Landing of the Ginyu Force!" Yuzuki was planning on tricking them into thinking she didn't know Dende. But her plan ended up back firing, instead of her tricking them, they tricked her, way-to-go Yuzuki, Well she offered to give herself up in the end but is clearly having conflict with Vegeta about the entire situation.

By the way when you see something in _slanted font_ it's a thought, decided to change it.

"Decision Time"

Yuzuki glared at Ginyu, who stood tall, arms crossed, she then turned back to Vegeta and snapped in a harsh whisper "If I give myself up then you won't need to fight them!" her tail twitched with annoyance at how arrogant and reluctant they were all being.

Vegeta let out a gruff growl pinching his eyebrows together "You buffoon! If you surrender not only will they get you, but the dragonballs as well!" He glared back at her. Krillin and Gohan glanced at each other then at them as if they're differences were so strong a lightning bolt traveled between them.

"Well?! Have you reached a verdict girl?!" Ginyu yelled from where he stood.

The discussing ended when Yuzuki whipped around with a frustrated growl, parting herself from the discussion. "Fine, guess we'll have to deal with getting our faces pounded in the dirt then." She spat in anger as her tail twitched once more before wrapping itself around her waist to its usual spot. Her fingers lightly tapped against her forearm as she thought quickly as if trying to come up with something. She sighed heavily. _Vegeta's right, I have to admit, if I do give myself up then there are the only ones to gain from it. There's nothing else to do except fight._ She thought. Her heavy blue eyes glanced around at her group. _I don't want them to get hurt …well Vegeta I could care less about, but Gohan and Krillin. They've helped me a lot. They may not realize it but they have... I'll wait till their all down... then I'll do what I can._ "You can kiss my ass Captain!" She smirked as she held her hand up and saluting him as if to mock him.

Ginyu's face began to turn red as he growled angrily clenching his fists tightly. "Why that little..." He cleared his throat gaining back his composure. "Tck… unfortunately we aren't just here for her, but also these so called dragonballs. I heard there were seven. Well as I can tell… there's five over here-" He smirked glancing over his should spotting five, round, orange dragonballs that glistened. "-and well you've got two… now I'm no math magician, but I believe that adds up quite nicely." He and his team chuckled with pleasant smirks on their faces.

Yuzuki glanced at the two they have quickly. She then turned her cold gaze back on Ginyu and his force; observing each one from their distance. _What would this Frieza guy want with the dragonballs? Last time I sensed his power he's one of the strongest ones on this planet, and the universe I'm sure. So what could he possibly gain from it?_ She rubbed the back of her neck as she continued to think. Suddenly a jolt of sock went through her as she stiffened up. _It c-…couldn't be that! _Her eyes widened slightly looking stunned.

Vegeta glanced at her in confusion seeing the facial expression on her face which gave it away; she looked as if frightened, or as if she figured out something. _What's the deal? What did she figure out hm?_ He quickly ended his thought when he noticed Guldo step closer, as he did so Vegeta tightened his arms around the ball protectively glaring down at the green blob before him. "Stand back you little whelp, your stench is overwhelming!" he spat with a smirk.

Guldo clenched his fist at the sentence and growled angrily as soon as he was about to lung out at Vegeta Recoome, with his hand that was as big as Guldo's head, grabbed him by his bald surfaced head holding him up with ease; Guldo's feet were well off the ground. "Now Guldo, control yourself!" Recoome chuckled. "We still haven't decided who gets to fight him!" Guldo looked shocked at first then let out a slight gruff crossing his arms.

Vegeta glanced at the precious dragonball he held in his arms with his very life. He then lifted his dark eyes up at the Ginyu force, which stood before him; his eyes looked as if he was struggling, what to do, and what not to do. He then came to a conclusion and smirked. "If you idiots believe that I'm just going to hand this dragonball over, you're sadly mistaken!" he whirled around the ball falling against his arm then slid into his gloved hand and flinging off his fingertips racing across the sky in a flash.

Burter, who had just been staying quite with his arms crossed looked up and smirked, and with a flash of his purple aura he flew into the sky at great speed, so fast that Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta couldn't even manage to turn their eyes in the general direction to which Vegeta threw the dragonball in, before he landed back behind Ginyu and Jeice with the orange sphere ball in his hand. As he landed, Ginyu said with a triumphant smirk on his face "Welcome back."

"Missed me?" Burter replied quickly with a smirk, holding up the dragonball as if he won a trophy. They all chuckled with a mocking tone.

Yuzuki looked as if taken back; she looked confused for a moment before quickly shaking it off. _So he's the fast one out of the group I take it? Why would he reveal his true speed so quickly? I have to admit though, his speed is quite remarkable. To move that fast in such a distance and not even break a sweat. _Her eyes followed down to the dragonball in which Krillin's hands were still glued to.

Ginyu laughed once more and pointed with his thumb "I suppose you thought you were being clever-," his team chuckled at the word. "I guess you forgot." Ginyu glanced over his shoulder at Burter. "When it comes to raw speed Burter here is the fastest in the universe." Burter smirked and flexed out his chest in triumph chuckling lightly. Vegeta clenched a fist in outrage, his blood boiling with anger as he glared at them in utter hatred. "Now-…" Ginyu said turning his mocking gaze back on Vegeta. "-about that other one hm?"

Vegeta's eyes widened when realizing that they only had one more of the Namekian dragonballs left in their hands. _What should I do?! If they got a hold of this when then it's all over! _Vegeta's mind raced deep in thought when finally coming to a conclusion he whipped around glaring at Krillin. "Destroy it! Now!" He yelled almost desperately.

Krillin looked surprised for a second. _H-…He wants me to destroy it? But what about Yamcha? O-Or Tien? Or Chiaotzo? _He looked over at the Ginyu force. _I guess it would be better than having these goons getting hold of it! _Krillin raised his right fist in the air, and just when he was about to pierce the dragonball with his enclosed fists it vanished from thin air. Krillin looked shocked. "Wh-what happened? Wh-where did it go?!"

Guldo standing back in his place exhaled heavily and lying in his hands laid the four stared dragonball. After his exhale he smirked at their shocked faces, even Yuzuki seemed surprised. Yuzuki whipped back around glaring at the four star ball with desperation. _Th-…they have all of them… th-…the dragonballs are now in their p-…possession. _She stiffened as she then couldn't help her curiosity and observed the green, chubby, blob, which was Guldo. _Can he freeze time or is he fast like that tall blue guy?_ She puzzled over the thoughts when her question was suddenly answered by Vegeta.

Vegeta clenched his other fist tightly gritting his teeth in utter hatred, and irritation. "So the rumors are true after all!" he suddenly calmed himself down and crossed his arms.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Krillin asked his eyes still wide with shock for he still couldn't believe that the dragonball was torn from his grasp in a blink of an eye.

"That blob! …Somehow he has the power to slow down or stop time at will." Vegeta answered not only Yuzuki's question but also Krillin's.

Guldo sat there chuckling little sweat drops from his recent trick slid down his forehead. Krillin trembled slightly his eyes blinking as if not believing it. "Th-That's not possible!"

Guldo smirked as he held the precious sphere in his arms "Don't be so sure of that buddy…" his raspy and slightly high pitched voice spoke out as he chuckled cockily once more.

Ginyu crossed his arms with a smirk stretching from cheek to cheek "Now that that's taken care of…" His deadly red eyes rested on Yuzuki who backed up slightly, not of fear but of caution her tail tightened around her waist as the answer read clear on her face. She wasn't going without a fight. Ginyu only chuckled "Fine I see how this is going to play out. Boys? Let's have a little fun shall we? Let's show our friends here a good time." They all chuckled mischievously as they glared at their, soon to be, victims which stood in front of them.

Jeice, the one with red sand skinned and white as snow hair spoke up finally with an excited smirk on his face. "Yeah, and when he says a 'Good time' he doesn't mean we're goanna braid each other's hair, and play dress up! It means were going to beat ya up!" he outbursted his last sentence sounding as if excited.

Ginyu blinked for a moment then glanced at Jeice. "Did you really have to explain that?" He asked almost embarrassed.

Krillin got in a defensive position, his legs frozen to the ground, and his fists clenched. "S-..so" his voice trembled as he managed to speak once more "Are we really going to fight these guys?"

Yuzuki glanced at Krillin, her eyes, no matter how much she tried not to show it, were full of concern. When her icy cold eyes landed on Gohan her heart tightened. _This isn't right… this shouldn't be happening, especially to them. _She slowly lifted her gaze her eyes filled with complete and utter hatred; she knew she had no choice. She clenched her fists in anger. _I can't give myself up! They need me! And I know that is I did… _her eyes fell on Ginyu as she glared with all her hatred… _it's not like he would automatically call off his fleet and happily leave with me and the dragonballs. I know for a fact he wouldn't. _She straitened up fists clenched as tight as she would allow them. _I'll wait… I'll wait till they are knocked out. Then… and only then will I show my true potential to these bastards. _

Krillin glanced over at Yuzuki; her body trembled slightly as if trying to hold back something. Gohan had noticed this too. Gohan was about to speak when Vegeta finally answered Krillin's question "I think you've seen by now that we can't out run them." He said gruffly as he stood up straight. "It would be best if we all stand together. "From your abilities I saw on earth I doubt you two are worth much… As for you I have no idea what your potential is but you better not hold back understand?" He glanced at Yuzuki then seeing her give a slight nod he looked at the Ginyu force, who were still holding their positions. "It's better than nothing…"

Ginyu looked around at his comrades the gallant, victorious smirk still on his face. "I'll take on Vegeta myself, and most likely the female saiyan. You all can do rock paper scissors or something to decide who gets to pick off those pipsqueaks." They all objected immediately, the sound of disappointment clearly detectible in their voices as they complained. Ginyu turned back around frowning. "Fine… fair is fair… I'll just take the dragonballs to Lord Frieza and explain the situation." He glanced back at his comrades. "You boys can sort the rest out on your own. But do not kill the girl. Lord Frieza gave specific orders not to!" All their faces lit up immediately and cheered happily. "Alright now whose the greatest captain!?"

All in sync they shouted "You are! Captain Ginyu! You rule!"

Guldo then spoke glancing at all of their soon to be victims "Alright winner get's Vegeta, second place the girl… and as for the runts…" His four eyes landed on Krillin and Gohan whose lips were quivering.

"Make them a set!" Recoome blurted out crossing his arms. "Good now let's go." He smirked.

They all formed a circle around shaking their fists in the air slightly "Alright ready?" they said in sync once more. Each tossed their fists in the middle. All of their fists were rocks. "Tie go again!" they repeated the process.

Yuzuki yawned rolling her eyes and sat down resting an elbow on her knee as her hand supported her cheek. Vegeta glanced at her in shock. _How can she be so content?! We are about to face Frieza's eleits and she's just sitting there as if it's nothing but a joke to her! Unless… _He recalled the mingle once more at Guru's home. _That little Namek… he said something about her power, holding back I believe? But how much could she be holding back? _

The rock, paper, scissors, game seemed to last for a long time, but finally after nine rounds Recoome yelled out, which made Yuzuki suddenly soot up as if she were sleeping and scared awake, holding up both his fists in the air "Oh yeah! I get Vegeta!" the rest let out a disappointing sigh.

Guldo placed his hands on his hips and said in disappointment "Aw dang and I get the runts." He huffed.

Ginyu smirked looking down at him "Oh well, at least it's better than nothing right?"

Recoome then leaned over Guldo "You know what Guldo, once I've had my fun you can finish him off." Guldo let out a happy chuckle.

"Now then…" Ginyu said glancing over at the seven orange dragonballs now reunited once more each, one-by-one, floating up on their own hovering in the air. Ginyu chuckled. Yuzuki's eyes flashed over at the floating spheres, each one she glanced at her anger and hatred grew more. "Now if you'll excuse me Lord Frieza has a date with immortality!" He flew off laughing hysterically.

Yuzuki wasn't the only one who was building up more anger, but also Gohan. He drew back his hand as a light yellow ball of energy formed in his hand. "I won't let you have them!"

As he was about to throw it Vegeta quickly snapped at him "Calm down and save your energy for the fight! Focus on these goons first! We have to get past them first before anything else!" Gohan was snapped out of his anger as the yellow blast evaporated out of his hand disappearing as Ginyu vanishes from their view Gohan looks down slightly still angered.

Yuzuki glanced at him and slowly placed and surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. Gohan, caught by surprise quickly looked up at her in shock. "Don't beat yourself up… Vegetable over there is right. It would be wise to save your energy for this fight instead of wasting it." Yuzuki looked down at him her eyes filled with reassurance. Gohan sighed and nodded softly. She quickly took her hand off her shoulder glancing back at the group they will have to face together.

Vegeta looked slightly surprised for a minute at her, never has he seen her act so gentle and well and not be pissed off all the time. But he quickly shook it off and glanced over at Krillin "You! Come here a minute." Krillin looked surprised for a moment then nodded walking over to him. "Don't let Guldo's ridiculous looks fool you. He may lack in power but his physic abilities make him dangerous. So keep your guard up." Krillin nodded. "Now is it true you came to this planet alone? Kakarot didn't come with you?"

Krillin replied roughly "No, just us." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "But he is on his way. He'll be here soon."

Vegeta looked away irritated. "Soon isn't good enough. We need him here now!" He paused briefly as he glared at their opponents who still stayed in their positions stretching. "As much as I can't stand being near that clown, he would help even the odds."

Yuzuki glanced over at Vegeta and Krillin then paused blinking a few times. "Whoa whoa wait!" She glared over at the ones who were stretching. "Whose supposed to fight me?!" She sounded as if angered. All of them stared at her in surprise. "Well?! I may be the one that Frieza wants alive but I'm still not going without a fight! So who am I fighting?!" She crossed her arms glaring at them angrily.

They all glanced around. Then Jeice spoke up "Well since Recoome and Guldo already have their opponents. Burter?" he looked up at Burter who blinked a couple times. "Why don't we both take her?" He then smirked as Burter nodded. "Ey'! We'll be your opponents!"

"Tch… good enough for me." Yuzuki replied grimly as she stretched slightly glancing over at Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin who all looked at her wide eyed. "What?" She looked confused then glared. "I'm not just going to sit here like a damn trophy and wait to be claimed." She growled angrily as her tail swished back and forth.

They all stepped forward a bit. Recoome popped his knuckles as he walked with a smirk on his face. Guldo walked calmly stretching slightly. Jeice and Burter chuckled with one another as they whispered. Krillin slipped into his stance his legs trembling a bit. Gohan took a step back then slipping into his stance as well his eyes narrowing as both his eyes and Krillin's glared at Guldo. Vegeta let out a slight growl as he slips into a defensive position. Yuzuki glared at Burter and Jeice standing strait up as her fists stay clenched shut.

…

Well that is the end of chapter 6 everyone hope this will make up for the absence ^^" anyways I hope you all enjoyed the cliff hanger ;) even gave away a bit of Yuzuki's confidence in this battle. Wonder what will happen next? STAY TUNED! And please do keep up the reviews I really appreciate them!


	7. Chapter 7: Yuzuki, Jeice, and Burter

Alright here we go chapter 7 everyone, in this chapter I will be focusing more on the fight with between Burter, Jeice, and Yuzuki. This fight will happen just a few moments before Goku arrives, so it will be taking place after the fight with Recoome, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin.

Again _slanted words _stands for a thought, thought I should remind you guys, wouldn't want you all getting confused.

…

Chapter 7: Yuzuki, Jeice, and Burter

Recoome chuckled as he stretched out his finger pointing it at Yuzuki whose eyes were wide in shock. "Alright pretty lady, your turn!" He took a step forward, his armor was completely destroyed, not a scrap of it left on him. His black under armor was left torn in various places. He also lost a few teeth only seven remained.

Yuzuki quickly gained her composer clearing her throat slightly. _Well Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin are all down… so I might as well not bother holding back. _As she thought she glanced around at her fallen "team mates". Krillin lied motionless. Gohan and lied motionless, she clenched her fists in anger looking at Gohan who reminded her so much of Dende. She then turned her attention on Vegeta then paused. _H-...He's still conscious?! But how! Damn…_ she clenched her fists harder. _I can't go all full power, especially in front of him. _She growled a bit as her tail flickered in annoyance. "I don't want to fight you hippo man." She snapped glaring at Recoome; who looked taken back. "I wanna fight them like I intended!" She lifted her chin a bit at Burter and Jeice.

Jeice and Burter looked at each other and smirked looking back over at Yuzuki. "Fine, whatever works for ya'." Jeice replied stretching a bit along with Burter as they walked forward. Recoome slouched disappointedly as he took a few steps back.

Yuzuki took a deep breath through her nose and released it out her mouth as she slowly slipped into her stance glancing at the both of them who stood up straight with a mocking smirk on their faces. "Well… are you posing idiots going to wait around all day?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"P-Posing idiots?!" They both repeated to themselves looking taken back. They both let out a slight growl of anger then without any warning charged at her fists flying with tremendous force.

Yuzuki's eyes widened as she dogged most then unable to react so quickly Burter's fist hit across her left cheek. A burning pain shot across the left side of her face she growled angrily clenching her right fist boosting up her power as she swings it right back at him with all her force sending him flying back, she whirled around catching Jeice's fist. His eyes widened a bit in surprise as she threw him over her and into Burter. Using her forearm she whipped the spit away from her mouth. _Damn he was faster than I expected. This is going to be tuff trying to concentrate on two different set of fists at a time. It's been a while since if had a fight like this. _Burter rubbed his swollen cheek as he spat in anger charging back at her using most of his speed. Jeice shortly followed but lacked the speed to do so he trailed behind. Burter whirled his leg around at her right side. Yuzuki's eyes widened from the speed yet she could still see him perfectly clear. She quickly grabbed it a shock ran through her arm for she wasn't necessarily ready to catch such a blow. She got her grip tugging him forward and ever so quickly she lifted her knee which connected with his gut. Burter let out an air filled cough as his eyes widened greatly. Jeice had finally caught up disappearing behind her charging a blast with both of his hands firing it into her back. She howled out in pain as she was sent crashing into the dirt bellow as her burning back connected with the ground she coughed up spit, shutting her eyes tightly as she sank in. She laid there for a moment opening an eye looking up at Jeice. "Cheap shot!" She yelled up at him slowly getting up. Her back, no thanks to the pathetic piece of clothing she was wearing, was singed and burned. In anger she took flight sending shards of ruble away from her as she stretched out her fist punching Jeice across his cheek she whirled around as he was stunned sending a powerful kick to his gut sending spit from his mouth as he let out a gruff cough. She then charged a blast in her hand remembering Burter who was charging at her she swung back around sending the purple hued blast to his shoulder. Burter quickly deflected it as Jeice regained himself they both charged at her blasts in hand. Yuzuki looked at both of them back and forth, back and forth, her eyes switched between the two. They threw them at the exact same time. And as if she was in slow motion she twisted her body in an angle one missing her, the other skimming her side; leaving a minor burn. They didn't stop charging at her getting closer and closer Jeice swung his leg up at her cheek she ducked down as it flew over her head, Burter, getting ready to throw the next blow was directly behind her. Using her elbow she jabbed it into his side making him fly back a bit clutching his side with closed eyes. She then straightened up swinging her leg upwards her heel hitting Jeice in the chin knocking his head back and with a vicious growl the put her fists together in the air and swinging them down at his head sending him flying to the ground. Burter recovered quickly and came flying back at her kneeing her in the gut then hitting her burned back, with his fists connected, to the ground. She let out a gruff yelp as she caught self barley as she lightly hit the ground. She slowly got up on her hands and knees Jeice charging at her already. _They just keep coming don't they?! _

She quickly got up using her forearm to block the upcoming punch. She then caught his other writs bashing her forehead against his "Gah!" He stumbled back clutching his forehead growling with anger.

Burter came back down in front of Jeice as if to protect him sending flying fists at Yuzuki. She quickly dogged them swinging her leg around at his side once more sending him into the nearest rock wall. She then felt a sharp pain shatter through her neck and spine her eyes widening greatly as she stumbles forward slowly losing her footing she falls to the ground. Jeice still floating slightly in the air with his elbow extended looked down at her as he slowly floats down. Yuzuki's eyes flashed open as she growled in anger swishing her leg around knocking Jeice to the ground by surprise. She quickly grabbed his air born leg swinging him over into the ground causing it to crumble beneath his body creating a crater. She laughed almost evilly swinging him around once more letting go of him sending him into the water. Burter came rushing out from the rubble talking her into the rock wall behind her she gasped coughing up spit and air as her body gets engulfed by the rock surrounding her. Her body being viscously attacked by the rubble, poking at her burns and forming bruises. She quickly flew out at Burter sending fist after flying fist across his face. After multiple hits she swings her leg around knocking him away. Yuzuki could feel something warm tickle its way down her back. She slowly reached back her finger tips touching the almost arrow like rock embedded just underneath her shoulder blade. She gripped it and growled a bit slowly pulling it out. She threw it to the side as the blood ran over her burned back. Jeice came flying out of nowhere drenched in water with little pieces of green slim clinging to his armor. He growled angrily as he threw many punches at her, all in vein, for she sends her leg around hitting his side knocking him into Burter who was charging at her. They both got sent flying back. Yuzuki stood up straight her vision beginning to get blurry she glanced at her blood drenched, ripped, burned, shirt and back. She let out a gruff sigh turning her attention back on Jeice and Burter. She could feel the stinging of her scratches stretch across her arms and legs. She glanced at Vegeta who was still conscious. She growled a bit. _If I continue to hold back then they surely will beat me. _She clenched her fists as Burter and Jeice slowly got back up. She got back in a defensive position. Jeice whipped his mouth as did Burter. "What's the matter boys?" She straightened up with a cocky smirk. "Getting tired already?"

Burter smirked and laughed a bit "As if girl…"

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow with a grin on her face. "Then why so slow Burter?" She chuckled hearing his irritated growl.

Jeice and Burter both charged at her once more. Yuzuki chuckled mockingly at their effort powering up more still keeping most down she disappears appearing above Burter slamming her elbow into his back forcing him to face plant into the ground she smirked disappearing again appearing behind Jeice who stopped looking around. "Where did you-?!"

Yuzuki appeared behind him charging a blast in her hands sending it straight into his back causing him to howl with pain. "Just think of that as payback." She spat angrily then swirling her leg around she kicked his arm along with his side sending him to the right of her. She stumbled a bit her head pounding. She could feel her power draining slowly her shirt getting heaver. _Damn… I'm loosing too much blood from that pathetic wound.___She powered up more her vision becoming clearer as she regained her breath. Jeice and Burter looked surprised. Yuzuki yelled out angrily as she charged at them her fist connecting with Jeice's cheek. Then as he stumbled back she swung her leg around and up hitting Burter across his cheek. They regained themselves quickly as Burter kneed her in the gut causing her to cough up spit. Jeice grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back forcing her to her knees "Gaah!"

Jeice smirked as she tried struggling "Well do you surrender yet?!"

Yuzuki's heart pounded desperately she growled angrily "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" She yelled forcing herself back up slamming the back of her head into his nose he yelped stumbling back clutching his nose. Burter went to grab her arm once more but she swirled around grabbing his arm first swinging him around and into Jeice's side sending them flying. She panted feeling the power draining from her body. She looked around at Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta. _They gave it their all… they tried so hard and I can hardly stand up! _She shook her head vigorously. Swallowing hard. Her shaking legs wanting to give out on her but she refused to let that happen. With the rest of her energy that she could manage to power up to she stood up straight. Her legs slowly beginning to stop their pathetic shaking. She clenched her fists in anger at herself. She charged back at them swinging raging, strong, flying fists at both Jeice and Burter. She jumped up kneeing Burter in the chin as she barley dodged Jeice's punch she sent Burter stumbling back she then charged a purple blast in her hand throwing it into Jeice's gut causing dust to fly everywhere. Panting she took a few steps back. _I can't keep this up much longer. _She looked down sighing. As she looked up she could see Jeice and Burter slowly getting up. Yuzuki, feeling her legs struggling to hold her, fell to her knees. Jeice and Burter looked surprised but smirked with triumph. "I surrender..." She said looking up at them hatred showing clearly in her eyes.

…

There you all have it ^^ I know she seems pretty weak but if it weren't for Vegeta being all "Oh heck nah' I'm going to pass out" stuff and the blood loss Yuzuki could have taken them with ease. Anyways hope you like the little cliff hanger I left you all. Thought it would be an excellent place to stop. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Yuzuki the saiyaness!


	8. Chapter 8: New Visitor

Here we go everyone chapter 8! I'm glad you all have been enjoying it and I hope the last chapter left a great cliff hanger for you all ^^ I will be posting some pictures of what Yuzuki will look like in here saiyan armor soon so please be patient.

Anyways, we left off with when Yuzuki had finally given in due to her losing too much blood she knew well that the odds have changed greatly. So she had no choice but to surrender.

…

Chapter 8: New visitor?

Jeice and Burter glanced at each other for a moment. Their facial expressions read clearly. Is it a trick? Why would she surrender now? Jeice observed her subdued position. She was on her knees her face pointed at the ground. Her arms hung loosely at her sides. Her tail lied on the ground not moving an inch. Jeice then knew they had one. He smirked. "You should have surrendered in the first place shellah." He said crossing his arms taking a step closer. Yuzuki shut her eyes her shoulders falling looking away enraged at herself and at Vegeta.

Suddenly, as if by pure luck, a red flash of kai flew past Recoome, who almost fell flat on his butt from the force of it, and landed in front of Yuzuki. She sat there on her knees eyes wide with shock as her hair flew past her seeing a pair of blue boots in front of her. Her gaze slowly followed up the bright orange pants and as if in shock she quickly scooted back a bit. Jeice and Burter moved away as well in total shock. Vegeta said with a gruff voice as he clutched his injured arm "It's about damn time Kakarot."

Jeice and Burter flew back over to Recoome in an instance. They looked shocked as heck "Wh-…where did he come from? Th-…the scouters didn't even pick his up power."

Goku slowly turned looking down at Yuzuki who looked just as shocked as they did he slowly crouched down looking a tad bit worried "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Yuzuki looked confused for a moment and looked away slowly standing up as did Goku. "Yeah I'm fine… but..." she slowly looked over at Gohan and Krillin. "You should be more worried about them…" Goku followed her gaze with his own spotting Gohan and Krillin he nodded and walked over to Gohan who lied motionless slowly picking him up in his arms and pulled out something green from the tan, beaten up bag that was tied to his blue sash. Yuzuki raised an eyebrow. _What's that he has in his hand? _She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes in amazement when Gohan suddenly stood up. "H-…He's up just like that? H-…how is that possible?" Hearing the word "dad" come from Gohan's mouth made Yuzuki look at Goku. _That's his dad?! _ Her eyes followed him over to Krillin, the same thing happened. "H-…How is he-…" She stopped suddenly seeing Goku place his hand on Krillin's head. _Now what is he doing? _

Krillin looked amazed blinking a few times. Goku just held a thumb up with a smile then looked over at Yuzuki who blinked looking even more confused than before. He walked over to her "So you're a saiyan huh?" He said with a goofy yet gentle smile. She hesitantly nodded. "Never thought I'd see a female saiyan," He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "-And at your age too!" He paused observing her weak smirk. He noticed the ruby colored blood trail down her slightly shaking legs. "I'm surprised…" Yuzuki looked at him as he looked back up at her. "That you were able to hold out against them with all this blood your loosing…"

Yuzuki turned away, not meaning to, revealing her scorched back with the wound under her shoulder blade which was the source of all the blood. And a scar? Yes the scar to which she received years ago from her crash landing. She crossed her arms with a gruff growl. "I'll be fine. It's just a little blood…" Goku looked into his bag and froze. "Give it to him." She nodded her head over at Vegeta. Goku blinked a few times. "I will just end up giving it to him anyways… besides… I don't know how long he can stay awake." Goku slightly nodded then turned to Vegeta tossing the Sensu Bean his way and in an instant Vegeta was up as well.

Gohan hurried over to Yuzuki. "Are you alright?! You seem badly injured…" he looked up at her worry clearly showing in his eyes.

Yuzuki smiled a bit and lightly chuckled messing up his hair. "Don't worry kid I'll be fine." Gohan laughed a bit and nodded hesitantly. Goku smiled then turned his attention to Recoome, Jeice, and Burter. Yuzuki slowly turned looking at them taking a deep breath. She could feel the pounding of her head getting worse. She shook her head trying to clear it, but only ended with little effort. She sighed heavily drew in a deep breath shutting her eyes then soon releasing it opening them up once more.

Goku looked over at her watching her struggle desperately to even stand. "Surely you don't plan on fighting… I mean with the state you're in you probably won't be able to move using up all of that energy of yours." Yuzuki glanced at him. "Hey I'm only saying… it would be best if you didn't continue this fight." Gohan nodded along with his dad.

Yuzuki let out a gruff yet gentle growl crossing her arms. "Fine… but only cause I feel like it. Not because you told me." She paused for a moment then looked back over at Goku. "The red haired one…" Goku's eyes followed over to Recoome. "His strength is top notch. And the blue one there, his speed is unreal to most, but even I could handle it… somewhat. Now the little red guy I have no idea what his deal is…" Goku nodded realizing what she had just done. Yuzuki moved away crossing her arms and with a huff she plopped onto the ground exhausted and lightheaded.

Krillin and Gohan quickly walked behind Goku who shook his head glaring at them from over his left shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of these Ginyu guys."

Krillin looked up at him in bewilderment "What?!" He took a step closer his eyes widened with shock. "All of them?! B…By yourself?!" Goku just turned back around and started to walk toward Recoome.

Gohan looked at his dad carefully then realized he was being serious as he could manage. "H..He's serious." Yuzuki just watched as he walked over to Recoome. Jeice and Burter backed up to give room.

Recoome just stared at the peculiar man walking towards him. He then began to chuckle as a grin appeared on his face. "So you think you got what it takes to beat the Ginyu Force?" He chuckled even more. "Hehe you're funny!" He continued to chuckle then glanced over at Jeice and Burter. "Hey! Tell me the new guy's power level so I don't beat him with one shot!"

Yuzuki just slapped her hand to her forehead shaking her head slightly. "Do these idiots ever learn? They made the same dumb mistake with my power level." She rolled her eyes. _It's obvious that no matter what that silly machine reads they won't get a true reading of his PL. Such fools. The same thing happened with me. They couldn't detect the power I was holding back. And now their making the same mistake with this guy. _

Burter pressed the red square on his scouter then a big grin creped it's way on his face. "You might not be able to help yourself with this one." He chuckled amusedly. "His power level is only about 5,000."

Recoome looked confused. "What!" He looked back over at Goku with disappointment. "Aww man is that really all you got? I should have figured you were all talk." He sighed heavily as Goku just stood there blank faced but more so serious.

Vegeta, who was now standing, examined Goku from the distance between them. "I don't get it… why is Kakarot so unusually calm? Surely he knows what he's up against." Yuzuki, who caught a little of Vegeta's conversation with himself, glanced over at him curiously. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened. "H…Has he done it!?"

"hm?" Yuzuki's blue eyes trailed over to Goku. _Well he's right about one thing. This guy is completely at ease. But done what? _Her eyes flew back over at Vegeta. _What has he done that has Vegeta so shocked?_

Recoome shook his head then chuckled. "I get it! You're crazy!" he laughed "Did you just come out of an insane asylum or something?"

Goku just smiled looking at his opponent saying calmly. "You can't beat me." Recoome looked confused as he stood up straight. "I can tell without even fighting you."

Recoome's eyes were wide for a moment then he just placed his hand on his forehead laughing hard. "You got a million of them don't ya!?" Laughing as he looked over at Jeice and Burter. "You hear this boys!? Funny man's still tellin jokes over here! I'm about to keel over I'm laughing so hard!" They only chuckled.

"I…It couldn't be…" Vegeta paused for a moment clenching his fists. "Th..That's impossible…" His anger began to grow. Yuzuki continued looking over at him. "Kakarot! That low class scum! There's no way in hell someone like him could become a super saiyan!"

Yuzuki's eyes widened as she uttered under her breath. "S…super saiyan?" Her trembling eyes fell to the ground. _Th…that... must be what I-. _Shaking her head her fingers wrapping up in her hair. _Th…that must be! I...I mean. _Shaking her head once more. _You don't know for sure Yuzuki so just calm down and wait. Guess we'll find out sooner or later. _Taking a deep breath she slowly removed her hands from her head glaring over at Goku.

Recoome stepped into his stance immediately. "Thanks for all the laughs funny man but I've heard just about enough coming from you." He smirked glaring over at Goku. "I think it's about time we wipe that smile off your face for good… Okay you ready? Lights out funny man!" Leaning to the left Recoome fell into another stance extending his hands and arms out. "Now feel the power!-" leaning over to the right he clenched his fists extending one arm over his chest and another one straight up in the air. "Of!-" turning to the side lifting up one of his legs as he claps twice. "Recoome!" Goku raised one eyebrow tilting his head confusedly as Recoome charged at him. "PUNCH!" Powering up at the last minute as he punches nothing but air stumbling forward a little. "Eh?" Recoome looked from side to side.

Yuzuki's eyes were stuck over at Burter and Jeice as were Vegeta's. Burter blinked a few times. "Did you see that?"

Jeice nodded slightly. "Yeah it was like-" suddenly his scouter went off picking up a power level directly behind them. "What?!" Both Jeice and Burter spun around where Goku stood calmly.

Burter growling angrily "Where did you come from?!"

Jeice added onto Burter's remark with "Yeah you punk!"

"You guys are all working for this Frieza character I've heard so much about, right?" Burter and Jeice both growled angrily. "You have a chance to leave this planet peacefully if I were you I would take it." Goku observed their already wounded bodies. _Wow… she did a number on these two. I'm surprised. It must have been difficult to though. _His thought quickly dispersed as he noticed both Jeice and Burter charge at him. They only hit the air as Recoome did. Goku had disappeared once again. Yuzuki eye's following after him. He now appeared in front of them at the edge of the little cliff Jeice and Burter stood on. Goku flew slowly and calmly up and landed back in front of Recoome.

"Alright you little punk!" Recoome spat. "You got yourself some speed, I'll give you that." He smirked. "But that doesn't change anything you can't win if all you do is run. Still if that's how you want to play it, I'm game. I got a move I've saved special just for dealing with freaks like you!" Spreading out his arms as his smirk grew into a grin. "Go ahead try to run when I'm done this whole place will be a pile of ash!"

…

Alright that's all I'm writing for this chapter! I'm planning on skipping the fight between Recoome and Goku, also Goku's fight between Jeice and Burter. Just because well… you all know what happens in those fight. Also I gave you all a little hint about Yuzuki's true power level, if you didn't catch it try reading this chapter over and over again until you do! C'mon it's actually a pretty clear hint. Anyways until next time! And thanks for the reviews! Please tell me what you all think about skipping those fights I will greatly appreciate it!


End file.
